


Valkyrie, Three and a Half Weeks Later

by MissIzzy



Series: Walking Behind With a Bucket [33]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: Leading the remaining Asgardians.





	Valkyrie, Three and a Half Weeks Later

Enough of the Asgardians have now found them that the rooms they have here on Ecantri really can’t hold them all. It’s probably most of the population still alive, though Valkyrie’s not ready to call it a final count just yet. Some of them are probably out when she returns, but she steps into the suite to find the first room so crowded she’s worried they’ll literally be unable to move enough to let her through.

The questions also flood the room, how did the meeting go, can they stay here, who’d she talk to. Some of them call her “Lady Valkyrie,” and then there are others who call her “Queen Brunnhilde,” and that last one she’ll truly never deserve. But Thor had to be King, because there was no one else, and now she must be Queen, for the same reason.

She raises her arms, and they die down. “The news,” she tells them, “isn’t entirely bad, but I’m afraid it mostly is. It is unlikely any of Ecantri’s nations will allow us to permanently stay. But when I spoke before their World Congress, several of them offered to provide us aid. We’ll have to take to space again, but we’ll do so well equipped, at least. We can continue to stay here for…”

When the call first hits her, it takes her a second to even realize what it is. It’s been so long, and there were a few times, after she ran away from it all, that she even forced herself to ignore it. But now, when she knows it, she welcomes it in, just letting it sing in her bones for a moment or so.

She’s vaguely aware that the way she’s just stopped talking and the huge smile forming on her face is probably freaking everyone out. But she’s still focused on getting everything she can from the signal, trying to tell if it’s really Thor who’s sending it out, because she thinks it is, but she wants him to have survived so badly that might be her mind playing tricks on her. No sense of Loki or Heimdall, though she saw enough to think the latter died even before everyone else did. Somehow, it’s the location she becomes more certain of: he, or whoever is sending it, has found his way to Earth already.

When it’s no longer overpowering her, and she comes back to the yelling and frightened questions around her, she once again waves them silent. “It’s all right,” she says. “I just got a signal. I know how to get to Earth. The plans right now don’t change all that much, except we leave as soon as we have a ship and enough provisions. Where’s Korg?”


End file.
